Alice and Lindsey
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: A retelling of Alice. With a few OCs and other surprises! Alice and Lindsey live a normal life until they fall into Wonderland. Meeting the Hatter and fighting for love. Jack and Christiana are taken to wonderland but it turns out they work for the queen of hearts. How will Alice and Lindsey get back home if everyone is after the Stone of Wonderland?
1. Chapter 1 The Sister

Alice. Syfy story.

Chapter One: The Sister

**Lindsey POV**

I was at home flipping through the computer on Alice's desk.

"I'm back!" Shouted a mother. "In here, Carol." I shouted. "Ah. Lindsey is at it again." She said. "Alice will be home soon. Be ready for her to yell at you if that's the case." Carol said.

I chuckled and got off the computer. As I did I heard keys. "Alice!" I ran to hug her and help with the bags. "I checked a few of them off. Your welcome." I told her. "Thanks" Alice said.

"Where is that?" Carol asked her daughter. "New Zealand." Alice said.

I ignored the rest of the conversation going on. It wasn't any of my business. I'm Lindsey. Alice's...sister you could say. I've been living with her and Carol for seven years now. I've known Alice for twelve years. I'm also a year younger then her. After her father left tow years later both my parents abandoned me and Carol took me in because I had no other family.

"Hello!" Shouted another voice. "Hey! Welcome Chris." Chris was my best friend. While her parents named her Christiana, she prefers Chris. "Okay. Alice! I need a list of flowers, chocolates, fruits, and any other favorites of yours." Chris shouted.

"Whatever for?" Carol asked as the two came into the living room. "For Jack. Got to give the guy something to make an impression." Chris said. She was an expert on men compared to me.

"I'm telling you once this whole thing goes down it's smooth sailing to the wedding. And I'll get you someone too." Chris pointed at me. "No guy wants to date me. The girl who loves being all cute, charming, and..." "Quirky." Alice said.

"Yes. All silly like. I might as well say I'm mad." I said.

"Mad as a-" "Hatter!" Alice, Carol, and Chris all said.

"You still are like that. I'm sure there's a guy just like that out there." Chris said. "Like the Hatter? From Wonderland?" I questioned. My favorite child's story. I have always been a fan of the book. And I'm wanted to go to Wonderland since I was a child.

"Sure. Why not. Haven't you already been saying your Miss Mad Hatter since twelve." Chris joked.

That was for my birthday. I dressed up for a tea party I planned myself at the park with Alice. And we even let other kids come and join us for the party.

"Not funny." "Your grinning." Chris teased. "Alright Cheshire." I shouted and went to change for tonight's dinner.

By the time I finished Chris left and I felt wired. "Alice. Do you really think am going to meet someone LIKE the Hatter?" I dared to ask.

"Doubt it. He is mad after all." Alice giggled. "So, how are you feeling with Jack Chase?" I asked to change the subject. "I'm good. I'm happy. I'd be a little more happy if-" "If Chris didn't show how much she cared for him? I know. But maybe you'll win. And besides, you've known him for a few months. And Chris had been with us for six years. A year after I moved with you and your mom." I said.

Chris teased Alice and Jack for a while. But every now and then she'll try something that has Alice worried that she's trying to take Jack away.

Chris hasn't done anything extreme I believe Alice and Jack are good.

"One day, you will find a guy." Alice said. "Just like I found Jack." She added. I rolled my eyes. "Years I've fallen. And Tried. Never succeeding. But I am happy for you Alice." I said. If only it were true that someone was out there for me.


	2. Chapter 2 Lost

Alice. Syfy story.

Chapter Two: Lost

**Lindsey POV**

As Jack came in Chris came in with him. "Oh. You both are here." I said. "Sorry. We just ran into each other." Chris said. "It's fine." Alice said.

She was so nice. It's hard to not love her. Introduction was made and dinner was a hit. The mention of Alice's father was hard for me to handle but I held my tongue.

"Well I better be getting to my show. You all play nicely." Carol said. "Nothing will happen while Chris and I are here." I teased just to lighten up my own mood. "Lindsey!" Alice snapped. "Only joking!" I said to defend myself.

The night went on in almost silence. I watched Alice and Jack from the kitchen and Chris was on the couch. She was getting antsy all of a sudden. Might be the game she plays on that tablet of her's.

Jack's phone went off and that was when the warning signals went off in Alice's head. A ring was one thing. The meaning of it was something else. I had two of my own and I knew what they meant.

"Jack this is too fast." Alice said.

The mention of his parents then a ring, Chris was almost like a dog about to bark at a car running by. She was ready to leap into action. Alice let Jack out and I followed Chris to the door who was minutes behind him.

"And this is how you win." She whispered. "Really." I said. "Follow us if you want. You may get what your looking for." she then suddenly said. I closed the door and looked over and sat down next to Alice.

"I'm sure it wasn't what you think." I told her rubbing her back. "I know. But..." "How about some maddening tea?" I joked. Getting up I made some green tea for Alice and myself. Once Carol got back it was lecture time.

Alice gave her reasons. Yup Kiss of death. Carol called it.

As Alice sat up he reached for her pocket. "He slipped the ring in my pocket!" She said. I was stunned. I followed Alice out the door and sown the street. "Alice." I called out to her. But it was no use. She wanted Jack. Wait. Why was he getting beat up? Where was Chris?

I found her pad on the ground as a van drove away.


	3. Chapter 3 Glass Mirror

Alice. Syfy story.

Chapter Three: Glass Mirror

**Lindsey POV**

Alice and I chased after Jack's screams. I then saw him being taken away in a truck. "Jack!" Alice called. We chased the truck but not far enough.

"He's gone." Said a man. "Where is he?!" I demanded. "He's gone to face his trial. He stole something from us. And we'd like it back." The man said. "What?" I asked. "The ring Alice." I watched Alice mess with the box. "How do you know my name?" She asked.

"What have you done to Chris?" I asked. He just laughed. "Christiana is also being charged. For running away. Now," he held out his hand." The ring!" With that click he knew she had it. Alice pinned him to the wall at first, but as he got out of her grasp he found the box on the ground.

He then reached and ran for it. Alice ran after him and I ran after her. We had to know about Jack and Chris.

As Alice and I chased the guy we came to a stop. Alice didn't stop in time and...Fell THROUGH THE MIRROR?!

"What the-" I waited a moment after Alice fell. I then jumped in after her hoping the mirror wouldn't break. I fell through and found myself on the ground next to Alice.

I got myself up aching all over. That was some fall. But I was able to help Alice. "You alright?" I asked. "Alice?" I called her. "Lindsey?" What are you doing?" Alice asked. But didn't have time to answer. The man came around the corner and we chased him again.

Running outside an unfamiliar place and a strange building. We watched as they went inside with Jack and Chris in arms. "Oh no. Alice. What should we do?" I asked. Alice ignored me and went up to the doors.

Following her of course we stood on the porch as Alice checked the door. "Alice wait!" I shouted. "What?" She finally said. "Let's think about this. We need to have a plan of getting in, stopping them, saving Jack and Chris, and escaping back...wherever we are at." As I spoke Alice watched as a big bug like thing hovered over head.

While my back was turned this light shined on Alice arm and a green leaf thing appeared on her arm. "What?" I then remembered what shirt I was wearing with my shorts.

I quickly moved back under the shade. My white shorts were one thing. But my gray top with an open back was another. If that light hit me too...

"Screw this. Get in." Alice said. I didn't argue with her this time. I noticed the white rabbits on the door once we were safely inside. I loved rabbits, but now wasn't the time. But something was so familiar about these white rabbits.

Alice was going in one direction which was...A room, clean, with soft cushion walls, and a glowing light with a table and a small bottle on top.

"This feels like an asylum." I said to myself.

Alice picked up the bottle. "A note." "Curiosity" Was on one side, and "Killed the cat." was on the other. "Not creepy at all." I said.

Alice looked through the slots in the walls and I looked at the bottle a little more. Why was this so... "Familiar." I said. "What?" Alice asked. "I feel like I've seen this. This bottle." I said.

White rabbit, mirror, bottle, another world, and now, "A feeling were being watched." I said.

"Oh my God!" Alice said. "What is it?" I asked her.

"That man. I gave him apples on my way here. What have they done?" Alice asked. Before I knew it myself, the way out was closed. "What?! Hay!" i shouted. "Let us out!" Alice shouted with me.

The ceiling began to fall. "Wait!" Alice yelled. It soon stopped. But the wall came at us. "Wait!" Alice yelled again. "We were being squished.

"Good we have them." It was that same man. "Let us out of here!" I shouted. "Temper, Temper." He chuckled. "What the hell is this place?" Alice asked. "Let us out of this thing!" I shouted. But the man walked away. And before we knew it we were moving. And no way out.

"You little oysters shouldn't have followed me. Tik. Tok." And that was the last we heard form that man.

"I think were being lifted up." I said. "Up?" Alice asked. "Were being taken somewhere." I said sighing. And we couldn't get home.


	4. Chapter 4 Escape and Help

Alice. Syfy story.

**Here is the deal. I have about half of this story written. But I don't know what pairings I want to use.**

**Your vote. OC x Hatter, Alice x Hatter, Jack, x Alice, or OC x Jack.**

**Or no one is paired up with anyone. Your choice. Let me know within the next few chapters.**

Chapter Four: Escape and Help

Lindsey POV

As we looked around there wasn't much room or space.

"We need to get out of here. Why am I in such a familiar place?" I groaned. Alice pulled her hair pin out and messed with the lock or latch of some kind, to get us out.

As soon as we did, it was a long drop.

I fell already and hit the water hard. I made it to the surface for air as Alice came down screaming. As she came up too, we saw a city and headed straight for it.

As we swam through the water we made it to a socks of some kind.

Alice climbed up first and talked to a man who saw us. I came up next as the big bug thing came flying past. The man pulled us back in the shade where it wouldn't see us.

"I don't want nothin to do with no oysters." He said. "Wait! Please! I have some money." Alice said. "If you help us it's yours." Wet money. And by the look on the man's face...they don't use it here. "Money?" he asked.

"Twenty bucks." Alice said. "Bucks?" The man did take if from her. He sniffed and licked it.

"I'm Alice." But that'a what got his attention.

"The Alice? The Alice of legend?" He asked.

"Okay. Look we need help finding our friends. Can you help us or not?" I asked plain and simple. He told us to follow him and he lead us to this building.

"Wait ten seconds then come in after me." He instructed. Alice and I didn't wait that long. He went in and we raced after him.

As we did there were so many people around. What were they..Selling? Desire. Serenity. Lust. "Emotions?" I questioned. Why? Why were they- My thoughts were cut off from a short man who was telling everyone of a new emotion on the market. Clear Conscience. Why?

"This way." the man said behind us. He lead us away from the crowd and to another room.

"What was that back there?" Alice asked. "Emotions. They were selling different qualified emotions to each other. What on earth is this place?" I asked myself that question.


	5. Chapter 5 Hatter! In Wonderland!

Alice. Syfy story.

**Here is the deal. I have about half of this story written. But I don't know what pairings I want to use.**

**Your vote. OC x Hatter, Alice x Hatter, Jack x Alice, or OC x Jack.**

**Or no one is paired up with anyone. Your choice. Let me know within the next few chapters.**

Chapter Five: Hatter?! Of Wonderland?!

**Lindsey POV**

The man took us into this glorious room full of flowers. It was so pretty. "Would you like a cup of tea?" Asked a voice. A voice that sounded cheesy.

"No thank you." Alice said. I really wasn't in the mood for tea. "Who are you?" Alice asked. I'll take a glass of wat-"

As the man turned in the chair I lost my voice altogether.

A holy hell good looking man sits in a comfy chair offering tea. "Okay." I whispered to myself.

"A friend. I hope." He said.

Charming, dashing, seems well mannered, dresses like a gentleman, and his voice...Heavenly sin. But still cheesy. "God help me." I said. Alice looked over at me. "What?" I said seeing her out of the corner of my eye.

"Where are me?" Alice turned to ask the man. "My tea shop." He said. I wanted to smile so badly. "Tea shop?" With all those emotions in bottles downstairs. "How did you break out of the Scarab?" He asked.

"That big beetle thing?" Alice confirmed. The man nodded. "She used her hair pin. And we..." "Fell." He finished.

"As you can see were both drenched." Alice said. I saw the smug look on his face. "Don't even." I said glaring. At least I think I was glaring.

"Now, where, what is this place?" Alice asked. "Oh!" The man pointed upward. "Wonderland."

As he said that I spun around in confusion. "The child's story?" I asked. "Does this look like a kids story to you?" He snapped. "It's changed a lot since then." He spoke while walking over. "Wait. This is real? Wonderland. Is. Real." I was processing.

I wanted to jump up and scream with joy. "Lindsey. Please don't get over excited. I know this place is-" But the man cut her off.

"You oysters don't know how to find us. You tell yourselves we don't exist. And I have to keep it that way." He smiled. "Why are we oysters? because of this?" Alice pointed at the green leaf thing on her arm.

"That's not coming off." Sadly Alice sighed. "Where is yours?" He looked at me. I studied him up and down. It then clicked. "Your Hatter." I finally smiled while Alice scoffed. "Great. Chris was right after all." She said.

"I don't have one. I think. But it's great to meet the one and Only Hatter." I smiled. Hatter walked away. "Good to meet you to L-" "Lindsey." I said. "Lindsey. Right. Well the reason your called oysters is because of the beautiful pearls you all carry." He said.

"She's Alice. Tell him who you are." The other man who brought us in.

"Oh. Alice." Hatter spoke. "Wait. The Alice? As in the original Alice from Lewis Carroll's story book?" It finally clicked. "Alice isn't that Alice. Look, all we want if to find our friends and go back home." I explained.

"Yes. Well, it was over...150 years ago!" Hatter shouted at the man. "It can't be the same. Oysters don't live that long." He said.

"I still want a price." The man said. "What? Wait we aren't for sale here!" Alice said but Hatter held up one finger at her. "Rude." I said.

Hatter then walked to the back of the room, "Not on the grass." He said as the man was attempting to follow him. Hatter reached into a cupboard and grabbed a bottle of a blue liquid, but looking back at us, he put it back and then grabbed another bottle but with red in it.

"Here is a bottle of excitement. Oysters were drained of this. Now, don't take this on an empty stomach and only take little DROPS at a time or your little heart with shrivel up and burst." Hatter said strictly.

"Don't waste it." He said and the man left.

"Oysters were drained?" Alice asked. Yeah that didn't sound right with me too. But Hatter ignored her and sat back down in his chair.

"Ratty tells me your looking for someone." He said. I did just tell him that right? "Yeah. Jack Chase and Chris. It's short for Christiana. She hated that name." I said. "Are we really worth "excitement" to you?" I dared to ask.

Alice pulled on my hair. "Ow!" "Not right now. We need to help Jack and Chris." She said. "They were taken by a man with a white rabbi on his lapel." Alice told him.

Hatter took a sip of his tea. "I see." He set his cup down and stood. "The White rabbit Organization is run by the suits and the suits are run by the queen of hearts. They take people from your world and use them to make everyone else happy." Hatter said.

Something about that didn't sound right. "Used?" Alice questioned. "Did I Say- Slip of the tongue. They keep them in the casino, really happy." He clarified.

And that didn't help at all. "How do we get in?" I asked. "In where?" Hatter asked. "The casino." Alice knew what I meant. Hatter laughed. "You don't. You can't go in, and not get noticed." He said. "But I know people who can help you." He said.

Here we go again. I rolled my eyes. He walked over and looked through some cloths. "Lindsey." Alice whispered to me. "Can we really trust this guy?" She asked. "Honestly, I don't know. But the fact were here, we might as well. I don't think we have much of a choice." I shrugged.

We really didn't. He did stare at us in our wet dresses. Were soaked. Is this really the Hatter?

"Here you two go." He said handing us some...coats? "This will cover the glow and hide your marks. Keep you from being a target." He said.

"Why are you helping us?" Alice asked. Hatter made his way behind us and I felt off. "Do I need a reason to help a pretty girl in a wet dress?" He whispered. Alice spun around like that. She really didn't trust anyone.

"And there it is." He said poking my back. I jumped back. 'The Hell!" I shouted. "You do have a mark." He said. Okay. so my mark was on my lower back.

Wearing my gray tank top with spaghetti straps that crisscrossed behind me and an open cut in the lower back part wasn't the best idea. But wearing shorts was a good call at this point.

"Lindsey!" Alice shouted at me. "How am i supposed to know? I don't have eyes in the back of my head." I said. "Why help us?" I repeated the question.

"I see. You don't trust me." Hatter then threw a fit. "Do you know why they call me Hatter?!" He asked.

"Because you wear a hat?' Alice guessed. "I thought it was because he made hats. Or just like wearing a suit to look gentleman like." i shrugged.

"No. Because I'm always there when they pass the hat." He said. "philanthropy. Generosity." He spoke. "Alright! Sorry. Just toss me the coat." I said. Hatter and Alice both looked at me. "What? i'm a little exposed and I'm cold." I held out my hand. "But it's unclear of trusting you." I added.

He seemed okay with that. He tossed me my coat ad Alice grabbed her's. "Lead the way. Hatter." I said.

"I'll gladly help you find Chris and..." "Jack." Alice said. "Jack right." He opened a door behind the wall. "Do try to keep up." He said. Well here we go again. Alice and I headed out with...a new friend. I guess.


	6. Chapter 6 A Hand

Alice. Syfy story.

**Here is the deal. I have about half of this story written. But I don't know what pairings I want to use.**

**Your vote. OC x Hatter, Alice x Hatter, Jack x Alice, or OC x Jack.**

**Or no one is paired up with anyone. Your choice. Let me know within the next few chapters.**

Chapter Six: A Hand

**Lindsey POV**

As Hatter waited to help Alice down I jumped off the ladder like any girl in shorts would. "You really aren't much of a girl are you?" He said. I chuckled. "Not really. I've never been one for dresses after a few years." I said.

I then noticed Alice wasn't behind us. She was still at the ladder. "What's wrong?" Hatter asked. "I rolled my eyes looking down. "I've got a thing about heights." Alice said.

"Alice. Look at me." I said. She took a breath before looking up. "I'm here. I'm not letting you fall. Don't look down. Look at me." I held out my hand. "Just take my hand. Like in school." I said.

Alice took a hold of my hand and we walked little ways before I turned to walk straight. In school Alice would get lost and I knew my way around. In a crowd we held hands so we wouldn't lose each other.

"Why couldn't you have build this place underground?" Alice asked. I laughed. "Then that would mean fear. The queen would win." I said.

"You really know a lot. You love the "story" of Wonderland that much?" Hatter asked.

"Yes. I've read it so many times I can't even count. I've loved it since I could read." It was the one book my parents would read to me as well.

"Well I'm glad I met you Lindsey." Hatter said. " couldn't tell if he was smiling, but I smiled back. "Of course. It's a childhood dream to come here." I said.

Alice scoffed. "You've always said you'd live her in wonderland. Even before I met you." She said.

"Yeah. But that was a different...version. This wonderland isn't the silly one. It's more like a real life city one." I said.

"Yeah. At least you get to meet your favorite person you dress up as." Alice smirked. Alice loved to cause me trouble. But this was worse then in high school. "I was nine. We'd known each other for a year. And it was my birthday and that's what I wanted to do." I said.

"Who?" Hatter turned suddenly facing me and Alice. "Miss Mad Hatter." Alice whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes. "I dress as a GIRL version of Hatter. That doesn't mean much of anything. All the kids who were at the park when we celebrated loved it." I said.

Hatter turned on his heels and kept going. We soon came to a wall with so many doors on it. Hatter spoke in some sort of riddle and I made sure Alice wasn't having a panic attack.

"We're in." Hatter smiled. "After you." He let Alice and me go in first. And if I had known...We never would have gone in.


	7. Chapter 7 Being Brave

Alice. Syfy story.

**Here is the deal. I have about half of this story written. But I don't know what pairings I want to use.**

**Your vote. OC x Hatter, Alice x Hatter, Jack x Alice, or OC x Jack.**

**Or no one is paired up with anyone. Your choice. Let me know within the next few chapters.**

Chapter Seven: Being Brave

**Lindsey POV**

We were on some kind of bus and as we got on we went down. Alice and I were forced to sit down in the seats. Alice was panicking while I took in deep breaths. I wasn't big om moving vehicles. I held on tight just to not scream.

"What's wrong with you?" Hatter asked. I looked up at him. "Not a vehicles girl. I got into an accident. Nearly broke my neck." I told him. Why?

"I don't remember that. Did you ever tell me?" Alice asked. "I hardly remember it myself. But It was three years before I met you." I lied. "I was five then." I actually was in it before meeting Alice. But I wasn't one to tell her.

"Sorry to hear. But it's perfectly safe." Hatter smiled. I didn't fully believe that but nodded anyway.

Once the thing came to a- "Wait." And... "Okay." Thanks Hatter.

Once we came to a stop we headed off the bus and-

*Gun clicks.

"What the-"

Before I spoke a word a gun was pointed at my head. I looked to Hatter who sighed and still got off. "Sorry Hatter. No hard feelings." Said the woman holding a shot gun.

"It's just flesh and blood." Hatter sighed. "Are you used to to this? Getting a gun pointed at you? Is this all a joke to you?" I asked. All he did was give me a side glance.

"We've all seen what you can do with that sledgehammer." The woman said. I looked over at Alice then Hatter. "Are you serious?" I whispered. He ignored me. "Did you not like the box I gave you? The cured meats and cheeses?" He asked the pair.

What did meats and cheese have to do with this?

"They're all gone." The man said.

"Well if you don't treat me with a little respect," I knew where this was going somewhere bad. "You won't get another crumb!" Hatter raised his voice. I was about to snap at him when the woman put the gun down. "Sorry Hatter. We're all a little jumpy." She said.

"We're all a little jumpy." He said.

"Where are we?" Alice asked as we finally walked down this long hallway. "The great library. The queen of hearts fears knowledge. And she'd want nothing more then to burn it all to the ground." Hatter said.

"How awful. She needs to know how some books are pointless. If she really wanted to burn them, history or any science books would work. Non of the rest are that knowledgeable. Unless your going to kill someone with cooking." I said.

Alice pulled on my hair. "Ow!" "Who is the queen of hearts?" And Alice just made things worse. "She doesn't know the queen?! Who the hell is she Hatter?! And her friend!" The woman pointed the shotgun at us once again and we were backed up.

"Could you just relax! Owl! Trust me!" Hatter said.

The two were really jumpy. "She's been underground for too long." I said quickly. "I've been meaning to inform her on what's been happening. Don't shoot." I said. I could handle guns. I wasn't scared of that.

"Back to the elevator! All three of you!" The man shouted. "Owl. Duck. haven't you learned-" "Watch that right hand!' Owl said. "To trust me." Hatter smirked while holding two round...Cheese? "A bribe?" Owl asked. "Yes. Two, tasty, delicious, yummy one's. Can't be sensible on an empty stomach." I rolled my eyes. "Hopeless." I said.

I stood in front of the shotgun facing Owl. "You are Owl. A wise woman. The wisest among all in Wonderland. Now, tell me something. What makes you believe that two girls, and this guy," I added in Hatter. "Would have us lie to you? All we want is some information and help. Once we have that, were out of your hair. No strings attached. Look me in the eyes . Tell me you want to shoot me here and now." I dared her.

"Are you crazy?" I heard Alice shout. "Owl. Please. Put the shotgun away." I heard Hatter speak.

Owl looked into my eyes for a moment. I could see her fear. Whatever the queen has done, I'm damn sure I'm helping save it. She finally put the gun down. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She began to cry. I sighed and hugged her. "There there. Hush little one. Everything will be alright." I said to her.

Once I let go she wiped her tears. "You don't look like a fighter. The other one yes. But you don't want to hurt anyone." She said. I smiled. "Thank you." I said to her. "But I still don't trust Hatter." She said glaring. "Don't care what the deal is. Just want to get our friends then you deal with whatever problems you all have." I said.

"These are people who will help us find Jack and Chris?" I asked turning to Hatter. "Don't worry. The boss is more savvy." He said. I looked over at Alice who was looking down.

"Who are they?" She asked. I looked over the ledge seeing what she was seeing. "Refugees. Those who have survived, or are in hiding from the queen." Hatter explained. "How awful. I should just go to the casino myself and smack this queen. She's so terrible. She's blinded by what she wants and it's hurting her own people." I said.

"We try to feed them the best we can. But if she got wind of all them here, they wouldn't stand a chance." Hatter said. "She controls people with a quick fix. Wisdom is her biggest threat." He added.

I couldn't help but feel sad. "I wish there was a way for us to help." I whispered. "You oysters can't help. No one can." Hatter said.

"How did you get the guns?!" I asked. Hatter turned to face me. "The suits. They brought in all these guns. Weapons you use to win wars, fights, unfair battles. Take your pick." He said. "Too bad you didn't find the bee-bee-guns. Or the Nerf ones. They're harmless." I said.

We soon entered in a room of darkness. Barely any light was in it. And there stood a man in the shadows.


	8. Chapter 8 Escaping The Dodo

Alice. Syfy story.

**A quarter through the story! And don't forget about which pairing you want.**

**Your vote. OC x Hatter, Alice x Hatter, Jack x Alice, or OC x Jack.**

**Or no one is paired up with anyone. Your choice. Let me know within the next few chapters.**

Chapter Eight: Escaping The Dodo

**Lindsey POV**

Hatter explained our situation to the boss and Alice corrected anything Hatter messed up. "And why should I help you? Your little oysters." The tall man asked coming out of the shadows.

This was Dodo? The so called dumb bird? Not what anyone would think of for a Wonderlander.

"You always bring trouble to us." "Oh please. I've smuggled worse things then these down here." Hatter said. Things? Were living people. Not objects. I sighed. All men think alike. Why would Hatter be any different.

And on top of that, he must be the one giving them guns down here.

"You've been playing both sides of the court for way too long." Dodo said grinning. "I do what I have to do. But I'm on your side." Hatter said.

"Look can you help us get Jack and Chris out or not?" Alice asked. "How?" Dodo shrugged.

"There in the casino. Any resistance would have people on the inside of enemy territory." I said. "Again, I don't see-" "She can pay you." Hatter said.

With what? The money we have is useless here. How are we going to pay him?!

"Oh really?" Dodo grinned. "But I want my usual cut up front." Hatter added. I shouldn't be surprised but somehow I was. Dodo on the other hand, his grin faded away and he frowned. "Pay me with what?!" He demanded.

Hatter walked behind Alice and whispered in her ear. "Show him the rock Alice." He said. "What?" Alice was confused as was I. "The ring on your finger." Hatter said. "No. That's not part of the deal!" Alice said.

I couldn't believe this. I pulled up my hidden necklace. "Take these. There useless to me now." I said holding a silver chain with two golden bands on it. "Lindsey! No!" Alice shouted.

"I can give these. How's that for payment. But that ring stays with Alice." I stared at Dodo. He didn't move.

I knew about his kind. Men who only did favors for money. I wasn't letting him anywhere near Alice OR the ring Jack gave her. He slowly approach me. "You have quiet the spirit. Your a fighter no doubt." He chuckled. "Where did you pick this one Hatter? She's tough enough to work for the queen." Dodo said.

"If you think I'd join you, I'll kill you before You'd ever touch me." I said. He seemed to believe me. I am on girl you never mess with. Before I said another word Alice took my rings out of my hands.

"Alice!" "You are not selling your parents wedding rings!" Alice yelled at me.

"I don't know." Dodo said walking to Alice. "If she says so, then I'll take em. Depending on how much they really are-" He stopped. He tried to take the rings from Alice and saw the one on her finger.

"That's not possible." He said. Alice took back her hand. "What is it?" Hatter asked. "Your little oyster is wearing the stone of Wonderland!" Dodo shouted. Soon Hatter looked at us.

"Where did you get it?" "Jack gave it to her." I answered. Moving in front of Alice to keep her away from Dodo mostly.

"Well where did he get it?!" Dodo yelled "I don't know!" Alice snapped. "Give it to me!" He yelled louder. "Hell no!" I shouted right in his face. "Touch her and you won't have to worry about not seeing light again!" I threatened. "Kill them both!" He shouted. Owl and Duck both pointed guns at us. "Wait! Wait!" Hatter stepped in.

"It controls the looking glass. You know that. Just think. It will be like the old days." Dodo smiled. "No one is touching this ring!" I yelled. "Stop pointing the gun. Your scaring everyone." Hatter said.

"The ring!" Dodo shouted. He held his own gun pointing at Hatter. What could I do? "Stop this!" hatter grabbed the gun but Dodo fired. Hatter flew across the room into some books. Duck and Owl dropped their guns. "Hatter!" Alice and I both yelled. "You've shot Hatter." Owl said. "We don't need him anymore. The ring is our ticket out of here."

Alice shoved Dodo to the floor tossing the gun away. "Alice run!" I yelled. I ran and grabbed Dodo's gun. I forgot to get back my parent's rings but I really didn't care at all about them.

Just as I did, another gun went off. Hatter was alive! "this is the thanks I get for keeping you lot watered and feed?!" Hatter was mad. "Lindsey! Go!" He shouted at me. "It's the blue button. Get Alice and yourself out of here!" He told me. I nodded and ran after Alice.

"Lindsey!" Alice shouted at from the bus. "The blue button. Hatter says the blue button!" I yelled. "He's crazy!" Alice shouted. I look behind me as I reached the door, Dodo was being dragged down by Hatter. "Go! Just go!" He shouted.

"Alice." I looked to her. "We can't leave him here." Alice said. I nodded. "Stay here!" i told her. I rolled my eyes and ran toward them. Hatter was down.

I lifted up my leg, kicking Dodo, keeping my leg up in the air, I spun around and round housed Dodo in the head. "Come on!" I reached for Hatter's hand. He took my hand and we raced to the bus.

"Now Alice!" I said. Alice hit the button and we were gone.

"How bad is it?" Alice asked me As I undid the top of Hatters shirt..."Body armor?" If he had that on... "Your not even hurt. You lied to me!" Alice punched him in the shoulder.

My ears hurt from hearing the two start to argue. I covered my ear then screamed, "Shut up!"

My childhood was a mess and that's what made me the way I was. "Look. What's done is done. But with that armor he could still be bruised. And it was aimed at his heart, a rib could have been cracked. I need to check. So, Alice, relax a minute!" I shouted.

Both Alice and Hatter stared at me.

Alice nodded and Hatter got himself in a seat. "Off." I said pointing at Hatter. "What?" "Did you not hear what I just said? I need to check you over. Make sure you don't have a cracked rib. So off. Strip. Whatever. Just take off your shirt and the armor." I said.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. Once Hatter had his shirt off I sat down next to him and checked him over.

"How do you know to do this?" Alice asked. "My mother is a retired doctor. My father was a policeman. He wound always come home with injuries. She trained me to help my dad when she couldn't make it. But only minor ones. Like bruising. Blood was way out of my league." I explained to Alice.

I pressed hard on Hatters chest. He flinched and hisses every time. "Well, no cracked ribs. But your bruised. it will need some ice. But you should be good." I said.

"No blood pressure?" Alice asked. I looked over at her. What was she- "No. Thankfully. But you almost got us killed. Be glad we waited on you." I said to Hatter. I stood up and felt a hand around my wrist. "Thanks." He said. I nodded and he let go.


	9. Chapter 9: New Plan

Alice. Syfy story.

**Your vote. **

**OC x Hatter, **

**Alice x Hatter, **

**Jack x Alice, **

**or OC x Jack.**

**Or no one is paired up with anyone. **

**Your choice. **

**Let me know within the next few chapters.**

Chapter Nine: New Plan.

**Lindsey POV**

Alice stormed off as we got to the top. She clung to a tree to keep from being near the edge. "Where are you going?" Hatter asked. "Anywhere but here." She said.

While circling the tree. "There are no go areas." Hatter said. "I can't believe this is happening. This place. You people. This is all too wired." Alice said. "I don't blame you. But it is still wonderland." I spoke.

Alice glared at me. "Could you- Could you just stand still for a moment." Hatter snapped as Alice. "What? So you can have your usual cut up front?" Alice repeated.

"Alice I know your angry. I am too. But right now, we need to focus on Jack and Chris." I said. "What Hatter did was-" "Selfish! he was being selfish!" Alice shouted.

"Look whatever word you two will use. I'll make it up to you." Hatter said. "Call it whatever you want. You'll still need my help."

He did have a point. We don't know our way around wonderland and if we run into trouble how will we get out? Alice was silent.

"I'll have my necklace back now." I said to Alice. She scoffed and reached for her pocket- 'I don't have them. Their gone!" Alice panicked. I really didn't care one or the-" Hatter cleared his throat.

Turning to me he held up my silver chain with the two golden band wedding rings on it. "Why would you give away your parents wedding rings? Why do you have them in the first place?" He asked.

"My parents left them. And me." I added. "They abandoned me. I've been living with Alice and her mother for seven years now. All I have are those. An a note saying: Sorry. My parents are nothing to me." I told Hatter.

The look on his face was sadness or empathy? "I don't need to be cuddled or whatever. I'm fine without them. They were terrible parents anyway." It was true.

"If you want to keep them-" Hatter put my necklace back on my neck. "Keep em. There yours. They left them with you for a reason." He said.

I didn't understand. He was like a flip of a coin. But guess that's how Hatter works. That's how he's...Mad.

"I don't need Sympathy." I said. Alice looked at me with sad eyes. "I don't. I don't even miss them. So, the stone of wonderland." I said changing the subject.

"Sorry about that." Hatter whispered to me. "Yes. The stone of Wonderland controls the looking glass which connects your world to this one." Hatter said.

"Okay. And the queen just wants the ring because it gives her power? Makes her FEEL powerful?"

"Yes. And sadly it's your only way back home. So if the queen get's that ring. You'll never get home." Hatter added.

Well that didn't sound good. I looked to Alice. "Well good thing you had it on you." I said. Alice nodded. "Yes indeed. And maybe we can use it." She mumbled.

"Well where to now?" I asked.

"We can head back to my tea shop. Make a new plan." Hatter said. I looked to Alice to see if she'd reject the idea. But nothing. "Good. A new plan it is." I said.

Hatter nodded and lead the way back to his shop.


	10. Chapter 10 Run!

Alice. Syfy story.

**Your vote. **

**OC x Hatter, **

**Alice x Hatter, **

**Jack x Alice, **

**or OC x Jack.**

**Or no one is paired up with anyone. **

**Your choice. **

**Let me know within the next few chapters.**

Chapter Ten: Run!

**Lindsey POV**

Hatter and Alice argued once again but this time I jumped in. "We need to get Jack and Chris before going home." "Have you not heard a single word I've just said?" Hatter said to me. "The looking glass is the only way back home. But it's heavily guarded." I said.

Hatter was awestruck. "Yes. Well you need to forget about your friends." He said.

"I don't know why Jack had this ring but it's landed him i a lot of trouble. All he was trying to do was...sweep me off my feet. Surprise me." Alice said.

"How did he get a hold of it?" Hatter asked.

"I don't know." Alice said moving past him. "Well if it wasn't for us they both be home safe and sound. But a ring like that could have been made to look like it. Or someone from Wonderland sold it to Jack." I said walking behind Hatter.

"Point is, I'm the only one who can get him out of this mess." Alice said. "And how do you suppose we do that?" I asked. "I'm going to make a deal. I have the ring." Alice said Hatter stepped in.

"You can't negotiate with the queen of hearts." "I like Jack. I'm going to get him out.' Alice said. "And Chris." I added.

"I like Jack. A lot." Alice said as Hatter moved past her. "I know a thing or two about liking people. And after a lot of chocolate, cake, and ice cream, like turns into "what was his name again?" Trust me." Hatter said. I couldn't help but laugh. "You really think that's liking someone? No. You know nothing." I said.

"Oh? Well I can say I like you." Hatter said over his shoulder. Alice froze. "What?" Alice spoke up. Hatter stopped. "I like the both of you. See? Not that hard." I stomped past Alice and grabbed Hatter's tie. "You know nothing!" I repeated.

"What's gotten you-" I cut him off. "I have liked people too. But that's not what always the case. Guys don't like me at all." My past was never a good conversation. "I'm just some waitress up girl living in her own Wonderland of madness all because she was abandoned by her terrible parents! Nothing but a tool. An object." Being called a toy wasn't the best.

"Like? That's not even the truth. It's all a LIE." I said. Letting go of Hatter's tie I walked past him.

"You were used like that?" He dared to ask. With a sigh I answered. "Yes. I've liked. But it HAS to be a two way street. Can't be one person. Two is the relationship. Like, Love, all those emotions, it mostly takes two people to feel them at all." I said it in a way he would understand.

I got a little too close to the edge where we walked. The ground gave out and I began to fall. Hatter reached out, wrapping his arm around my waste from the side and pulled me back. I was so close to him. I thought my face was going to burst like a tomato.

"You okay?" He asked. i took a few deep breaths before pushing his away. "Yeah. Thanks for the save."" I said. "Let's keep going."

Hatter turned to Alice who rolled her eyes. "Lindsey has liked many guys. More then I could count. She was always teased and bullied. Even in high school. Guys only ever wanted her for the fun of it. Girls, she would take whatever prank they planned just to keep others safe. She was pranked a lot. I don't even think she went to college after that. I did for a while. But after a year, it was all lonely." Alice spoke.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't want anymore school. I was done after that. Really all I wanted to do was stay home and write. Writing is what always got me through everything.

"And somehow your still this trusting of people?" Hatter asked.

"She never gives up heart." Alice said. I stopped. "Lindsey trusted everyone because she knew something about them. That's how we became friends. She trusted me with her favorite little stuffed animal. And I brought it back to her. Even after her parents...She trusted me and my mother to care for her."

Really no one else would take me. I had no other family. I trusted Alice, because she was all I had left. If she didn't...

Shaking my head I took a deep breath. "Are we walking or not?" Hatter was staring at my back.

"Look, we have a history of not liking guys-" And Hatter cut Alice off. "There's a shock." He said. I stopped as we reached close to the tea shop. "Hatter." I whispered. He moved past me. "Stay close." He said. We hid behind something. A car? Well it was right out front of the shop and... There were men already waiting. And...someTHING else.

"Great." I said. "Well that's what you get for trusting a rat." Hatter said. "What is that?" Alice asked. The leader had a rabbit porcelain head. And he seemed to...know where we were. "The hell. That's one scary man or whatever it is." I said.

As he suddenly turned to face us. I grabbed Alice arm and Hatters sleeve. "I have no idea. Wait." Hatter took another moment to look at it. "That's not possible." He knew who it...was?

The man began to walk and Hatter lead me and Alice away from them. Sadly they were following.

"Okay what was that?" I asked. "An assassin." Hatter said. "It didn't look human." Alice said. " You know that-" I thought about it a moment longer. Hatter turned to face me. And with the expression on his face... "Oh My God! That was the March Hare?!" Hatter seemed like he was in pain.

Great. One of my favorites was an assassin trying to kill us!

Gun shots were begin fired. And they were at US!

"We should run. RUN!" Hatter yelled.

I grabbed Alice and we ran right behind Hatter. No way would I leave Alice behind, even if I was the faster runner.

"Quick!" Hatter said. It felt like we were in a maze now. "This way!" Hatter kept leading us left and right. "Down this way. I have a boat." Hatter said. Before I could ask there it was. "Come on!" Hatter said. Alice got on and I shook my head. "No way!" I said. "Lindsey!" Hatter stared at me as Alice tried to pull me on.

"I am NOT getting on THAT boat!" I shouted. "That was years ago." Alice said. "Two years ago! I nearly drowned! I'm not getting on this!" I yelled. Hatter walked up to me. "I don't know what this is about. But if you don't get in, I don't know what will happen to you when they catch you." He said.

"Lindsey. Trust me. I'm not going to let you fall off and drown. Nothing will happen while I'm here. Promise!" Hatter said. I looked to Alice then Hatter.

_"Do you trust him?"_

I remember Alice asking me this. And...I did. I do. I trust Hatter. "Fine." I said. Hatter took my hand and helped me in. It wasn't that I hated water. It was just...Hatter got the boat started and we were off. I held on for dear life. There was no way I was falling off this time.

Once we were far enough away I could breath a little. "You can't make a deal with the queen. But...The white rabbit maybe another thing." Hatter said. "We better lose them first."

"We?" Alice questioned. "I got ransacked. My tea shop. My home. Gone. I have nowhere to go." Hatter said. "Except with you." He smiled. "To your world."

"Our world?"

"I'm a fugitive to the queen and the resistance. Nowhere else to hide now." He said.

"Well, maybe Jack or Chris can let you stay at their place. Chris has room. I'm sure she'd love to meet you." I said.

The boat shook a little. Alice and Hatter both reached back and grabbed me. "So what's with you and boats?" He asked. "Two years ago. I was out with "friends" and there was this boat. The guys thought it be funny to take me on there. I was grabbed and my face was pushed into the water while it ran. Water in my lungs. If it wasn't for Chris, I wouldn't be here." I told him.

Alice patted my leg. "I really am sorry for that." She said.

"You really don't have any luck with guys do you?" Hatter asked.

I shook my head. He let go and began to drive the boat. "We need to get rid of the royal flush." He said seeing as we were being followed still.

"You know, there wrong." He said suddenly.

"About what?" Alice and I both asked.

Hatter just grinned.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find someone." Alice smiled. "I found Jack. You'll find someone too."

I doubted it. "Okay." I lied to her.

"Guys are stupid." Hatter said. "A man should know a beautiful girl when he sees one."

I grinned a little. "Talking about me? Or just women in general?" I laughed. But I was also blushing slightly.


	11. Chapter 11: You Kissed Me!

Alice. Syfy story.

**Your vote.**

**OC x Hatter,**

**Alice x Hatter,**

**Jack x Alice,**

**or OC x Jack.**

**Or no one is paired up with anyone.**

**Your choice.**

**Let me know within the next few chapters**.

Chapter Eleven: You Kissed Me!

**Lindsey POV**

Hatter gathered big leaves and placed them on top of his boat. "I honestly son't know who that guy is. Leading the pack. But he's got a nose for blood. I could be wrong about him." Hatter said.

"I'm sorry I snapped and yelled at you. Guess it's not fun when...the people you've dreamed of meeting since childhood turns out to be...not what you though." I said. "It's alright." Hatter smiled.

A noise came from from the distance. "What was that?" Alice asked. "Defying imagination." I said. Alice stuck her tongue out at me.

"We need to get moving. Come on." Hatter said. Alice and I followed behind him. Alice kept on looking at me. "What?" I asked her. "Nothing. Just thinking of some memories." Alice said. I didn't know what she meant but there was no time to ask.

"Keep your breathing shallow." Hatter said suddenly. "What?" A sound came close by. "What was that?" Alice asked. "A jabberwock." Hatter said. "find a tree to climb." Then took off. "What!" I shouted. "Yes a jabberwock!" Hatter repeated. "Why that?!" "I'm the bait here so please go. Hide now!" Hatter said. "No! this was your plan for a trap?!" Alice shouted.

"That thing is big sounding. I don't do big things." I said. "Look just go! I'll be fine." Hatter said. "But-" Too late.

Behind us was a huge bog dragon like dino sized creature. I slowly backed up into a tree hoping it wouldn't see me. "Run." Hatter said. He ran in one direction while Alice ran in to other. I stood still and was lucky that it went for Alice. But I was frozen with fear. I couldn't move. I hardly could breath. I was having a panic attack. Great.

"Not that way! Alice!" I hear Hatter shout. He passed me still on the tree. "Lindsey. Lindsey!" He shook me. "So. Huge." I tried to speak. But I couldn't breath. I was in more shock then when I was two years old. A huge dog stood over me, licking me, and my parents thought it was cute. "Lindsey! Snap out of it!" Hatter was talking but I couldn't respond.

I was going to die in wonderland.

Then I felt something soft. I only closed my eyes a second before... Hatter was Kissing me?! I shoved him away. "The Hell! You don't just kiss a girl! Why the hell would you do that?!" I yelled, screamed, and shouted.

"I had no choice! You were having a panic attack! I had to do something to snap you out of it!" Hatter shouted back.

"Wait. Where's Alice?" I came to my full senses and Hatter and I took off after the beast and Alice. "Hatter wait!" I shouted. "What now?!" "Take my hand. I don't know if I'll freeze up again. If I do, drag me." I said.

Hatter looked at me but took my hand. "Nothing bad is going to happen to you." He said to me. "I promise." He looked so serious. "Okay." We took off running again. Good thing I could keep up with him. Or him with me. I ran pretty fast do we found Alice pinned to the ground with the monster roaring in her face.

Hatter punched it's eye and grabbed Alice. "Come on! You okay?" He asked. "Yeah." "Good." I said. We all ran before that thing got free. But...then we fell in a pit.

"Ow." Hatter said. The beast made more sounds. "You two okay?" He asked. "Just about." Alice said. I nodded. "Stay still." Hatter whispered.

The beast was right there. I was still holding his hand so as the Jabberwock got closer, I squeezed Hatter's hand. I held my breath. Soon the jabberwock left and I could breath.

"It's okay, Lindsey." Hatter said. "That thing. Are you alright?" Alice asked me. "Memories of that stupid big dog flashed in my eyes. I hate big things." I said.

Alice and I laughed a little. The a voice spoke. "Vermin! Saboteurs! Anarchists!" It came from above.


	12. Chapter 12 : Knight In Leather

Alice. Syfy story.

Lindsey (pov)

Chapter twelve: Knight In Leather.

"Hay! You think you can yell names at us after you help us out of this pit?" I shouted.

"I was this close to catching him." The man spoke. He went away then came back. "Alice." I said. Alice climbed up first, then Hatter. I was last because I wanted to stay in the pit longer.

Hatter reached his hand up and pulled me out. The edge was slipped and Hatter turned into a cushion this time. "Lindsey...Hatter." Alice shouted.

I was staring at Hatter eye to eye. before rolling off. I took a few breaths before I stood up. I didn't want my heart bursting with hope or anything else.

"Degenerative bad heads!" The man shouted. "Subverters! Pig pushing! Bug bashing!" He was still calling us things.

"Who the hell are you?" Alice asked. "And you can stop calling us names." I added.

He stood up straight and walked over to us. "I am a knight." He paused. "The white knight. To be precise. Sir Charlies Eustance Fotheringhay le Malvoy the third." He said.

That was one long name. I gave a whistle for it. "Who are you?" He asked us. "I'm Alice." "The Alice?" He repeated.

"No. Not that Alice. This is Hatter and I'm Lindsey. Alice's sister you could say." I said.

"Well it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Alice and Lindsey." He bowed. "And harbinger." He looked at Hatter.

I held in a giggle. "I thought you lot were all killed." Hatter spoke. "Nope. You thought wrong." Charlie said. "Then where are the rest?" I asked.

"We were all wiped out years ago." He said.

"He's mad as a box of frogs." Hatter pointed. "Then how have you survived? All this time?" I asked. "I'm an inventor. And I dabble in the black arts!" He said.

I felt like I shouldn't believe that. "Here I'll show you." He took Alice's hand and then went on...I don't even know what to call it.

"The stone of wonderland!" He got excited I guess. "Maybe he can help us." Alice said. "Um no. He's mad. And old." Hatter said. "I actually agree. He's as mad as a box of frogs. Sorry Alice but with Hatter on this one." I said.

"Why is Hatter wearing sparkly lip bomb?" Alice asked. I froze. What the hell was I supposed to do? "He can help. Even if he's 150 years old."

"I'm not deaf!" Charlie said. "Alice. I sir Charlie-"

Here we go again.

"Shall help you, lady Lindsey, and...the vessel." that time I giggled out loud.

"He just called me a-did he just all me a vessel?" Hatter asked.

"Fear not! Come with me!" Charlie said. I saw where this was going.

"Oh no! I'll walk thank you very much." I said. Alice rolled her eyes. "That was a spook. Chris and I said sorry." Alice said. Hatter looked between us. "Chris and I spooked the horse as a joke but one got so spooked he ran into the woods and Lindsey was on him all night lost." Alice explained.

Hatter turned to me. "So, let me get this straight." He cleared his throat. "You have a fear of, buses, boats, big animals, and horses? What other fears should I know about?" He asked. I shook my head. "I'm not afraid of horses. I prefer...to not ride one." I said.

"Well, if not then Hatter get's a horse to himself." Alice said. "What?" I asked her. "I'm riding with Charlie. You get on with Hatter or walk. Whatever." Alice said. "Why me?! Your the one-" "Who trusts him." Alice glared at me. I couldn't speak.

"Miss Hatter." Alice added. I thought about what she said earlier and it made sense. "No! You are not doing this!" "Who is miss Hatter?" Charlie asked. "Lindsey. She loves to call herself miss mad Hatter." Alice told. "We were thirteen! It was a childish party!" I yelled. "One where everyone in the park could have tea and you got you miss mad Hatter by...everyone!" Alice shouted.

"Wait. That's how big of a-" "Shut it!" I snapped.

"Chris said there might be a real Hatter somewhere." I rolled my eyes. "As a joke! That was a joke. Alice. Please. Stop this now." I said.

"Dressed up in a dress. Dancing, talking, and even being all-" "Shut up!" I was about to pull my own hair out. "It also explains the lip gloss." Alice pointed at Hatter. "I had a freaking panic attack!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I spun around and kicked a tree hard. It was small I also...weak It fell over easily.

"Wow! Lady Lindsey. Your strong." Charlie said. "Yeah. Strong." Hatter spoke. I scoffed. "Fine. I'll ride with Hatter." I sighed. Alice smiled and hopped up on the horse. Hatter got up first then helped me up.

"I hate this." I whispered. This just couldn't get any worse. We followed Charlie and Alice dragging some kind of net behind. I was not comfortable on the horse. I was fearing of falling off. I didn't bother with holding on to Hatter.

So, I held on with my legs. "That things works over mud." Hatter said looking back behind us. "All our tracks are being cleaned away. He really is a magician." I laughed. But more of an uncomfortable laugh. "You comfy?" He asked me.

I scoffed. "No. This is why I didn't want to ride. I'll be sore for a week after this." I said.

"Well, you can put your arms around my waist and let me take the weight." He said. I glared. "I'm good. No damsel in distress here. I can handle-" And as I said that Charlie stopped his horse. "Whoa!" Alice said.

I screamed a little and held on tight to Hatter. "Sorry. A little duck family was crossing. Let's go." Charlie said.

"A dusk...family." I sighed, Hatter began to laugh. "Shut it. I'm only holding on because I don't want to fall." I said.

"Whatever. I'll keep you safe. You and Alice." Hatter said. I didn't say another word.

"So, tell me about this...Miss Hatter." Hatter asked. I rolled my eyes. "Miss Mad Hatter! First off." I said. I took a deep breath. "You know what puppy love is, right?" I asked. Hater scoffed. Alice however spoke. "It's the same as a crush. Nothing to it." I laughed.

"There is a difference. While a crush can be...what it is. Puppy love, is more of the attention seeking love. Wanting to be loved." I explained. "That's what I did. When you have a father and a mother, who don't give you much attention at all, you do what you can to...get noticed. And dressing up as a...girl version of you was best." I said.

Alice cleared her throat. "A girl and...sexy version. Happy?" I said to Alice. While Alice laughed, I laughed too. I only wished I saw Hatter's reaction to what I said.

"So, you think I'm sexy?" I squeezed hard around him. He took it as a sign to shut up. Just holding on was bad enough.

But...it was also good. "My knight in leather." I laughed. "What?" Hatter asked. "Nothing" I hid my face. Why was I hiding?


	13. Chapter 13: Sit By The Fire

Alice. Syfy story.

Alice and Lindsey

Chapter thirteen: Sit By The Fire

(Lindsey pov.)

We soon arrived at the place Charlie called his kingdom. Which turned out, to be the one before the queen took control. Even the kings bones still sat on his throne.

I honestly felt sad. It was getting dark so we gathered sticks and twigs to make a fire.

Charlie had food cooking and Alice sat to dry off fully.

"This is good. What is it?" Alice asked Charlie.

"Barbecued Borogrove. A devil to catch, but worth it." Charlie said.

I couldn't help but smirk. "When in Rome." I said.

Hatter and Alice had another fight, while I was eating. Honestly,they seemed like an old married couple. Or my parents. "Lindsey!" Alice shouted at me. "What?" "Back me up here." She said.

With what? Alice just sighed and sat back down.

"Jack's a really lucky guy." I heard Hatter say.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Nothing." Hatter sat down as well.

Well, this turned awkward fast. "Say." I spoke. "Are there any marshmallows in wonderland?" I asked.

Hatter looked at me puzzled. "I don't think so. Why?" He asked. Alice smiled. "Because we could roast some. The best food to eat, that isn't going to forget anyone. More like...make the stronger." I said.

"Marshmallows by the open fire. You remember that." Alice said. "Yeah. It was after school. Your mom surprised us with a trip to camp and we had this guy. And he wasn't interested in either of us." I said.

"So?" Hatter asked.

"We had marshmallows with him. To make him feel more comfortable and happy around us." Alice said.

I laughed. "And we also got to dare him to jump into the lake." Alice stared at me. "That was YOU! And you did it in the middle of the night, naked."

I smiled. It was worth seeing your face. It made you happy." I remembered it was the day her father disappeared on her. March 23ed. "Thanks. But I think I'll hit the bed." Alice said.

I smiled till she was to bed. "Naked? In a lake?" Hatter questioned. I rolled my eyes. "No. I only made it look like it. I'm not stupid." I said.

It was quiet. Just Hatter and I stayed up longer. "I fear...others." I said.

Hatter looked at me shocked. "Being hurt, betrayed, losing, abandon dded, all of them." I said.

Hatter softened his expression. "My parents, abandoned me. All I have is Alice. Even before Chris and Jack. Alice was always there for me. I'm more scared of losing her then anyone. She lost her father. She doesn't trust anyone. Which is how...Jack got into this mess. Because Alice...couldn't bare to trust someone she met a few months ago. Not even I can be that way. I'm trusting of others easily. Maybe that's why...I'm always the one fearing of...losing anyone else. Especially, Alice." I said.

Hatter patted me on the back. "I promise-" "No matter what happens, save Alice." I told him. "I don't care what happens to me. Just protect Alice." I said.

Hatter didn't say anything. "You care for her too." I noticed. "Alice is the one everyone wants. Never the silly girl who just wants attention because of her parents abandoning her. Always seeking the love she never really had." I shook my head. "Hatter. Please promise me. Alice comes first." I asked.

Hatter nodded. "I promise on my life. I'll protect Alice. And you." He added. "Hatter." "Lindsey. Listen to me. You are a pretty girl. Anyone who thinks not, is blind and a mole. Or bat. Whatever it is. But the point is-" "Thanks Hatter." I smiled.

"Why not smile more often?" He asks me. "You never seem to show a true smile. Like you did talking about marshmallows. Or about your childhood."

I looked at my own feet. Pulling my knees to my chin. "I never have felt love. My parents...didn't really love much. They would rather argue. But as night...they would only do it in quiet. I always heard them through their...noises." I said.

'In any case, I was...born out of nothing. My parents never loved each other." I sighed.

"You wouldn't understand." "I actually do." Hatter said. "This Charlotta St. Delaware girl?" I asked.

He shook his head. "You asked about March. Well, I think I may know who." Hatter said.


	14. Chapter 14 Hatter, March, and Maybell

Alice. Syfy story.

Alice and Lindsey

Chapter fourteen: Hatter, March, and Maybell

(Lindsey pov.)

Story...

Hatter was fixing up a pot of tea when they arrived. "How goes it?" Said a voice. "Mark." Hatter smiled. "Its good to see you old friend." Mark said.

Mark March. Before he became...well you know. Mad.

There are my two handsome boys!" A girls voice spoke. The girl was tall but not too tall. About 4.10. "Maybell. It's good to see you my dear." Hatter said giving her a hug. "I had to be quick. The white rabbits don't like to be kept waiting." She said.

"So how goes the...undercover operation?" mark asks. "Oh Marchy. You have no idea. The twins of the white kingdom are so fierce. And skillful. One thinks she's the girl is stronger." She said. "And the boy?" Hatter asked. "He's something. He reminds me of both of you. How troublesome you can be." Maybell said.

"Please. Like I could be that. I'm always getting him out of it." Mark said. "True."

"Hay now! This is my shop." Hatter said.

"We're just teasing. Relax." Maybell said.

"The queen of hearts. Does she really plan on ruling everything?" Hatter asked.

Maybell sighed. "I'm afraid so. And if I can't find the spies within the white rabbits that serve her than the whole kingdom will be lost." Maybell said.

"Well, the queen plans on her attack any day now." Mark said.

"Mark. Please be careful when with that retched woman. I don't want the prince and princess to grow up in a world with her in charge." Maybell said.

"I know. I promise I'll take care of it. And myself." Mark added. "I think we better get things going." Hatter said.

"Right. David needs help." Maybell teased. "Don't call me that!" He shouted.

"Whatever you say...dear." She teased and left.

Present time...

"So, who exactly was she?" I asked.

"A close friend. They both were." Hatter said.

"Is she that close? You do have a ring on you." I could feel it in one of his pockets when I held onto him. Hatter pulled the ring out. "It's not mine. It was hers. But I didn't give or receive it." Hatter said.

Story...

"Hatter. I have a question." Mark came in. "Sure. What is it?" Hatter asked. "I want to give Maybell this." He held out a ring. "What is-"

"It's the ring the Alice left to my great uncle. It's been passed down for generations. And I want to give it to Maybell." Hatter looked at March. "But, does she, will she take it?" he asked.

"That's what I'm hoping. And it also means I win. Again, David." Mark chuckled.

Present...

"So he was the one who got all the girls to fall for him. And you lost every time?" I asked Hatter. "Yeah. But...there was..."

Story...

"Hatter!" Maybell was on the floor bleeding out. "Maybell! No! Hold on!" Hatter did everything he could to help her. Thankfully, he made it.

"There we go. Maybell, what happened?" Hatter asked.

Maybell took a few deep breaths. "The kingdom. It's no more. I was able to get the children to the resistance. Caterpillar will hid them. But we were betrayed. Not by anyone, but everyone. An outside leader. Someone else." Maybell said.

"Shh. No Need. Rest. I'll find March." Hatter said. "No. Please. David. Stay with me." She asked. Hatter hesitated for a moment. "Okay." Hatter said.

He sat next to Maybell till she fell asleep. But when she woke up. "Where am I?" She asked.

"My throne room." It was the queen of hearts herself. "Now that your awake, tell me, where is the ring?" She asked.

"What?"

"The ring. The power ring! the ring with all four symbols of wonderland on them! The Joker Ring!" The queen shouted.

"If you don't, I'll kill him." The queen looked to Maybell's left. Maybell looked over and saw Hatter and March there. "No!"

"Than tell me!"

"I Don't have it!" She shouted back.

"Then where is it?!"

"I don't know!" Maybell said.

"Please let her go." Hatter spoke.

"Three," The queen counted.

"No! I really don't know what your talking about."

"Two,"

"I've never seen that blasted thing!"

"One. EXECUT-"

"Stop! Kill me." March said. "Kill me. I'm the best bet you've got. After all, I'm the one she loves." Hatter saw the look on Maybell's face. It wasn't that of love.

"True. You two are close. But before hand, I'm going to let her know one thing." March glared at the queen.

"He's the one who's been feeding me about your little undercover investigation. Thanks to him, I got all I needed to plan ahead." Hatter looked at March with horror.

"No. No!" Maybell had tears in her eyes. "Sorry. I do love you, Maybell." And March was killed on the spot.

Everyone was silent.

"Now,"

"You fool." Hatter spoke. "He had the ring. He hasn't even given it to her yet." Hatter looked right up at the queen. "And now, it's gone forever."

The queen went on a rampage. "Let me make you a deal." Hatter said. "I'll feed you information of your enemies, but you let Maybell go." Hatter said.

"David." Maybell was crying.

Present time...

"What? You watched him get beheaded? And in the end, how did you get the ring?" I asked.

Hatter frowned. "He left it where only she'd find it. My tea shop." Hatter told me. "The queen let her go. But after what she'd heard, she couldn't except it. So, she said I could hold onto it. Till she came back for it. When the queen's reign was over." Hatter said to me.

"This...is all I have left of my friends, that thing, I don't know who that is anymore. And I don't want to." He said.

I pulled out my parents ring. "Just like these. Only memories. Nothing more." I said.

"Maybell. She never had parents. One day, Mark and I found her father. And he tried to kill her. For being a cursed child. Turns out, those who are born not out of love, are cursed. And brings nothing but pain. They can't even be loved or feel it." Hatter said.

"So, she really was a unloved child."

"Until we met. The three of us. We only found out. But, Mark didn't care. He still loved her. I did too but, never acted on it. Trust me. I know what it's like to be the third wheel. The one who, can't find love." Hatter said.

I stood up and hugged him. "I like you, Hatter. Don't ever forget that." I told him. "Here take this." Hatter handed me the ring. "No. It's your friends. i'm not taking it from you." I told him.

"Lindsey." I let Hatter go. "I'm going to bed. Good night, Hatter." I smiled. When you have animals or a doll to say that to, it's normal. But, "Good night, Lindsey." Dolls and animals, don't respond back.

Meanwhile elsewhere in Wonderland...

"Good luck, Ana." Said a woman. "Thank you." A young lady said.

As she took a deep breath, her eyes changed into a golden cat eyes.


	15. Chapter 15: The Dream

Alice. Syfy story.

Alice and Lindsey

Chapter fifteen: The Dream

(Lindsey pov.)

It was dark at first. But slowly light came through. Mom? Dad?" Two people stood. I couldn't make the shadows. Then the light went out. i turned to see Alice and Hatter. "Alice?" They were kissing? Why? "Hatter! Alice!" But they ignored me. I was being ignored. "Oh sweet one." It was Chris. She and Jack stood behind me. "You've lost. You have no one." She said. All alone."

As I turned the hare had a knife and I woke up.

There was no way I could be left behind. Hatter-No. Alice wouldn't do that. Jack or Chris wouldn't either. So then why did I-

I never finished my thought. I realized Alice wasn't in bed. I quickly got up and noticed she left the coat. "Please. Oh please no!" I knew what she was doing. And I didn't want to wake Charlie or Hatter. So I went off alone. I found her near the crack of dawn. "Alice Hamilton!" I called. "Lindsey! What are you doing?"

"No! What are you doing? Going off to the queen. Are you insane?!" I asked. But before Alice answered. "Hello Alice. You look a little lost." Shoot we were caught.

I made a run for it fast as I could just to ring the alarm. I hit it just in time and ran away from it till Hare caught up to me.

"Not so fast, missy." He held my wrist tight. Why did this have to happen? I looked to Alice mad at her for getting us caught what was she thinking?

"Lindsey-" "I'm not talking to you." I snapped at her.

Hatter was woken up by Charlie's bells and whatever else. Looking around Alice and Lindsey were both gone. Only Alice coat was here. "No. No!" Alice went off on her own to the queen and Lindsey mist have went with her. "I need a horse." Hatter asked. He made a promise. And he wasn't breaking this one. He wasn't losing anyone else again.

In the palace...

"Ana. What gives?" Asked a woman in gold. The young lady turned to face the woman. "We're going to have guests. Be ready dear sister." She said with a grin.

"I'll wear something nice." She smiled.

Ana walked down the hallways to a room with a man in it. "Do you have it?" She asked.

The man held it up to her. It was a watch. "Good. They should be here any minute."

"Thank you." The man said. "For helping me."

"I'm doing this for Wonderland. And because your my friend." She said.

"Ana."

"My prince, let's hope we can stop your mother before it's too late." She said.


	16. Chapter 16 True Lies

Alice. Syfy story.

Alice and Lindsey

Chapter sixteen: True Lies

(Lindsey pov.)

Alice and I finally made it to the casino. But we were becoming more and more like prisoners. Passing through a room full of people they all had the same marks as Alice and I. "So this is how they get their pearls." I whispered. "Keep moving." Said the person behind us.

We were soon face to face with the queen. She was more pretty then I imagined. But more...fat too. And way too much red make-up. Jack and Chris. We can chat with them and go home. Although I would rather have said goodbye to Hatter and Charlie. But things never go the way you want them to.

"Where have you hidden the ring?" The queen asked. I was more confused. Alice wasn't wearing it. So maybe Hatter and Charlie will find it. Or was this Alice plan all along?

"I will give you what you want. But I want something in return." Alice said. The queen studied her. And me. She seemed to get everything right. "My queen. Does this one look familiar?" The king of hearts? Asked. "Quiet right. But the ring is what we need." The queen said. "Name your terms." She said. "I want you to release my boyfriend. Jack Chase. and Christina." Alice said.

"Guard. Bring them." The queen said. The guard only went to the door before..."Well. It looks like Jack was right outside the door." The queen said.

Alice and I turned and saw Jack standing there. Alice hugged him. "What are you both doing here?" He asked. "We came to get you and Chris out." I said. "This one has my ring hidden in a bush in Wonderland. The ring you gave her, my son." I'm sorry. WHAT?!

"Son?" Alice questioned. I couldn't speak. "The last time mother. She stole it from me. She was only an affair after all. Just something to do while exploring her world." Jack was saying all this. WHY?! "Jack. It's us. Alice and Lindsey." "Yes. It is." And there was Chris.

She was in a dress, one shouldered and one strapped. "It is these two who couldn't stop themselves from following us because they wanted to know about the ring they took. Poor things. By the way my queen. You may recognize this girl. Just looking at her face. In her eyes,"

What was she- "I see. So she's the other one. That makes six now." Six? What was she talking about?

"I would like for us to return home. Then I'll tell you where the ring is." Alice spoke. What? Was she giving up?

"Oh look who else it is." The queen said. "Jack. Say hello to your Finance." Oh no! No he didn't! I was now getting mad. "My dear little sister. Are these the two?"

Sister?! Chris had a sister?!

"Yes Duchess. They are. The one in blue is Alice. The other girl is Lindsey. Alice is the one wooing Jack." Chris! What the absolute hell?! "She is too pretty." Alice waved her hand away.

"Take this one to the twins. They'll get the ring out of her." The queen said. "And this one?" The queen looked to me. While Jack pulled Alice aside I was now being judged. "Let Mad March take her. I'm sure he'll love having someone to play with. Besides, she holds the key to where they all are." Chris said. "Very well. Take her to Mad March. He'll deal with her." The queen said. And Alice and I were taken away.

(Chris pov.)

"So, did you do it?" I asked Jack. "Yes Ana. I did it. Alice has the watch. Now all we need to do is-" "Ana. What are you and Jack talking about?" My sister asked me. "About how the look on their faces are going to be when they figure out they can't go home." I am sure Alice and Lindsey will eventually get out. I just hope.

"I'll bring what I can to help you get out." I whispered. "Good. Help them." Jack said. With one last glance I went my own way. There had to be something to get them out before they figured out where the ring was. But what?


End file.
